the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Loud House: Next Generation (The Next Generation)
'''Loud House: Next Generation (The Next Generation) '''is the 41st episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Lisa's Rival Synopsis: Hugh Jr and Alicia are all grown up in this episode. They begin to juggle their adult life. Character appearances: * Hugh Lawson Jr * Athena Stewart * Alexa Lawson-Stewart * Alicia Lawson * Howie Stewart * Ricky Miller * Kevin Cramp * Katie Cramp * Rachel Miller * Roger Robinson * Pentrenellisytheniso Cosma * Cadde Cosma * Junior Fairywinkle * Callie Fairywinkle * Chad McBride * Ashley Milbourne * Ryan Spokes * Lucas Santiago * Lonnie Loud Transcript: 48 years in the future: 2067 Hugh Jr and Athena were watching a sci-fi movie when their 10 year old daughter, Alexa came in. Alexa: Mom, dad, I need help with a new school project that's due Thursday. Athena: We'd be glad to help! Hugh Jr: Let's see what you have. Alexa handed Hugh Jr and Athena a flash drive. Hugh Jr put it in his computer. A hologram of sushi and lomein noodles appeared. Hugh Jr read through the recipe besides the hologram. Alexa: I need you to help me make this! I told the whole class I'd make it and everyone knows Katie and Rachel are the best chefs in the class! I can't compete with them! Hugh Jr: I got just the solution! Alexa: And none of grandma's spray on food. Okay? Athena: I'd be glad to help. You know, I went to culinary school before. Alexa: No way! Really? Athena: Really. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Alicia and Howie were re-watching the final season of Insatiable. Ryan and Lucas came in. Alicia: Oh great! Not you two! Howie: Yeah! You STILL don't get it! Ryan: It's not that! We need help with something. Lucas: Our lies caught up to us. The high school reunion is coming up, and I told everyone that we'd be married by now! Ryan: And I told everyone that I was your rebound guy! Alicia: Give me a break. You two brought it on yourselves. Howie: Now if you don't mind, we have a childhood classic to catch up on. Lucas and Ryan rolled their eyes and left. Alicia: Now where were we? ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Ricky and Kevin were cooking food for the high school reunion. Their twin android daughters came in. Katie: What smells so good? Kevin: This is a brisket for the high school reunion. Ricky: Of course, we're also preparing the pie. Ya wanna help? Rachel: Do we ever! Kevin: Great! Then let's get cooking! The Cramp-Miller family began sorting out the ingredients for the pie. ~ ~ ~ The next week, the high school reunion was approaching. Hugh Jr, Athena, Alicia, and Howie went in together. Hugh Jr: This place hasn't changed a bit. Not even a little. Alicia: I'll say. Howie: And to think, Lic, we almost broke up that one year. Alicia: I know! Athena turned to Hugh Jr. Athena: And I remember the day I confessed my love to you. Hugh Jr: Like it was yesterday. ~ ~ ~ Kevin and Ricky were in the cafeteria preparing the big pie and the brisket. Kevin: This is nice. Ricky: Yeah. Let's hope the Ashleys don't show up and ruin everything. Ricky and Kevin shuddered. Kevin: Although, they did drop out because they wanted to become fashion designers in Paris. Ricky: That's right! Literally the WEEK before graduation, they chose to bail! Roger came in the kitchen and looked worried. Roger: Guys... I think the Ashleys may actually be attending the reunion! Ricky and Kevin looked scared. Roger: Nah. I'm just messing with ya! The Ashleys are still in Paris taking over Gabriel Agreste's brand since his death. Kevin: I thought his son did that. Roger: Nope! Adrien wanted to travel the world helping helpless creatures. Point is, you're saved! Ricky and Kevin looked relieved. Ricky: Thanks, bro. You almost scared us for a second. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Hugh Jr was catching up with Pentrenellisytheniso and Junior. Hugh Jr: So, Pentre. You really took over your dad's Fast Foop restaurant? Pentre nodded. Pentre: Yep! And it's a blast! I always thought it was so much fun to own a fast food restaurant because of all the stories my dad told me. Junior: But you never let me be assistant manager! You had me work at the bottom since I first applied...and that was SIX years ago! Pentre: You know you're not cut out for the job! You'd just ruin it like you do everything else! Chad went up to them. Hugh Jr looked excited. Hugh Jr: CHAD! I haven't seen you since high school! Chad: Well. That's cause my dad sent me to some rehab facility to get me over my delinquent behaviors. Hugh Jr: How'd that go? Chad: I think I'm cured! Just then a scream came echoing through the halls. It was Ashley, who looked rather frantic. Ashley: MY PURSE! GONE! Chad looked guilty. Chad: Uh-oh. Gotta motor. Chad ran off. Hugh Jr rolled his eyes. Hugh Jr: He'd never change. Junior: Tell me about it. He stole my dad's precious rattle from when he was a baby a week ago. I kept a hold of it for safekeeping. Hugh Jr: That's terrible. I'm sure you can get a new rattle. Junior: Nope. It's a priceless antique. I tried searching every store for one like it. Hugh Jr: Ah. That's too bad. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Alicia was in front of her old locker. Cadde and Callie went up to her. Cadde: Looking for something? Alicia: I just remember all the times I'd like to decorate my locker and give it an ultra makeover. Cadde: I didn't know you were allowed to do that. Heh. I just left my locker plain with no pictures. Just my books. Otherwise, I would've for sure painted it blue and added a nice picture of my family. Callie: I painted mine black. And to prank the principal for locker inspection day, I put a dead snake in there. Alicia and Cadde backed away from Callie. Callie: What? She didn't expect it one bit. Cadde: Whatever... ~ ~ ~ The end of the reunion approached. Ashley was on the stage and had a microphone in her hand. Ashley: Now let's all reveal what we've all been up to after high school. I'll start. I got together with my beloved...Roger! And I'm now his business partner! Roger: And I am now a CEO! In your face, Lucas! Lonnie: Well, I took over my great-grandpa's bodega! It was deserted for a while ever since my dio Carl quit. But it's a great place now! Hugh Jr: Well, as you may know...I invented time travel, flying cars, and hover-boards. All the pipe dreams we've all had that never came true... now has! Alicia: Well, Howie and I are happily married. I don't know if we're going to have any kids. But I sure would! Howie: Yep. Alicia and I have been very happy together. Hugh Jr: And so has me and Athena! Athena: Aw! She gave Hugh Jr a big kiss. ~ ~ ~ The reunion ended and Hugh Jr and Athena were back at home and was watching the news. A headline popped up on the TV. Reporter: Some hoodlum got arrested for what's this? Robbing a bank? The guy on the screen looked an awful lot like Chad. Hugh Jr rolled his eyes. Hugh Jr: I KNEW he'd get arrested. And now it's my job to bail him out. Athena: You don't have to do that. Hugh Jr: I don't. But I want to. Hugh Jr left. Athena: Whatever you say... Category:Episodes Category:Season 3